1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to providing broadcasting services in a mobile communications system, and more particularly, to providing broadcasting services in a mobile communications system, allowing the mobile communications system to efficiently provide broadcasting services that conform to an Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
ATSC denotes a United States digital television (DTV) standard among terrestrial DTV broadcasting standards. The ATSC standard basically relates to compression, transmission, etc. of video and audio data. The ATSC standard employs MPEG2 for video compression, AC-3 for audio compression, and Vestigial Side Band (VSB) for signal transmission. The VSB, which is a terrestrial DTV reception standard, provides a high utilization of frequency bands and thus maximizes a frequency band on which viewable electric waves are carried. On the other hand, the VSB standard provides poor electric wave reception during movement of a mobile communications system and thus cannot be used in mobile TVs.
The demand and necessity of broadcasting services provided by mobile communications devices, such as terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) services or satellite DMB services, are increasing, and diverse broadcasting services are required. Therefore, a variety of broadcasting techniques for satisfying the needs of users have been proposed.